Infected
The '''Infected, '''also known as '''Zombies, '''serve as the main antagonists of the 2014 video game, Dying Light. The Infected are undead humans that are affected by an unknown deadly virus. They possess reduced higher brain functions and attack mainly with their arms or with handheld weapons. Cutting or breaking a zombie's arm or knocking them down will prevent the zombie from using their weapon - whether a handheld object or a firearm. Types There are several types of infected in Dying Light. some are common like the Biter and the Runner and some have special ablities like the Volatile,the Demolisher and the Toad Common Infected Biters Biters are the majority of the slow, shambling undead looking for flesh to devour all across Dying Light's world and are visually distinguished from Infected by their partly or significantly eaten bodies. Biters are most dangerous in groups where their speed is less of a disadvantage. Biters are also fairly quiet at a distance and can be difficult to spot in darker areas. Their speed ranges from a fast paced speed walk to a slow shamble with a step every few seconds. The Biters are easy to deal with but facing a horde is proven impossible to survive if the player decides to take them on. Runners Runners are part of the Common Infected but are much faster. The Runners also appear to at least have some humanity left in them, yelling things like "Stay away from me!" and warning players that they are infected. However, though they haven't succumbed completely to the infection, they still have the impulse to attack the player. Compared to the Biters, two or even one of these Infected can kill a player at a very fast rate. Special Infected Demolisher This type of Infected is one of the most dangerous types in Dying Light. It is known to primarily charge towards the player that could possibly deal a heavy amount of damage. However, before charging, the Demolisher is quite slow, and can be easily avoided in this state. While charging, the Demolisher can still be avoided by sidestepping while it charges you. it can also break through walls and lift cars. The Demolisher Is quite similar to the Ram from Dead Island and the Tank from Left 4 Dead. Volatiles This type of Infected is possibly the most dangerous of all Infected. The Volatiles are distinguished by their dark bloated skin and mandible mouths. The Volatiles appear only at night which makes survival much difficult at that time. Should the player encounter one, it's best to avoid it by sneaking. The Volatiles are often seen in packs and are a huge threat if they spot a survivor. The Volatiles are able to run very fast, almost at the point to match the speed of the player and are able to jump over obstacles and buildings. The Volatiles are predatory-like and if they are able to spot a prey, they would begin to chase after it. Players can outsmart The Volatiles by going through buildings or staying hidden until The Volatiles give up their search. This isn't very easy as the Volatiles are very fast and so finding a hiding place before they catch you is unlikely. At this point in development, we have no idea if the player can kill this type of Infected. Toad This infected is a bloated zombie similar to the floater and boomer. It spits acid at the player , and displays more agility than common infected. Category:Enemies Category:Antagonist Category:Gameplay